Last smile
by Azhy
Summary: Recordó a todos aquellos héroes que a pesar del dolor, morían con una sonrisa: porque morían protegiendo a aquellos que amaban. Por eso sonrió antes de morir. Naruto también sonrió, confiado de que ella los cuidaría desde arriba. /For Dani-chan/Edited.


_Disclaimer applied._

For Dani−chan.

* * *

Intentó levantarse a enfrentar al enemigo, en serio quiso hacerlo. Respiro ahogadamente cuando este aprovecho su inmovilidad para patearla en el abdomen; ahí, tirada sobre el pasto mojado, empapado de sangre. Respiraba entrecortadamente y su cuerpo temblaba, sentía la vida escaparse por cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos perlados se llenaron de lágrimas, preguntándose si ese sería su final.

Una voz aguda dentro de su cabeza le gritó desesperadamente que así era.

El hombre castaño frente a ella, un simple ninja al que en otras condiciones más favorecedoras fácilmente hubiera podido derrotar, la miraba divertido, como si aquella frágil criatura que yacía en el suelo no estuviera agonizando. La Hyuuga cerró los ojos con pesar y como si no se tratase de un simple decir, ante ella pasaron aquellos momentos de su vida que jamás olvidaría. Ni siquiera en la otra vida.

Recordó a sus amigos, quienes durante tanto tiempo la forjaron como mejor persona; aquellos que se habían sacrificado y la habían ayudado en tantas ocasiones, por los que se volvió fuerte y dependiente; con los que salió adelante, a quienes amo y perdió. Su familia, quienes si penas le habían traído, todas y cada una de ellas se recompensaron. Hanabi, que estaba en proceso de convertirse en una gran sucesora del clan, pensó en lo que estaría haciendo, en su destino; si contrario a ella podría librar la batalla que seguramente ahora atravesaba…en lo que haría después, como se tomaría la noticia: si seguiría su vida.

Neji también llegó a su mente. El frío, calculador y altivo Neji, de quien no esperaba ni la menor pizca de cariño y, sin embargo, quien le había dado toda la aceptación y amor que necesitaba, fundamental en su crecimiento como ninja y persona. Él era alguien a quien definitivamente y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, tenía un significado especial en su vida.

Tantos pensamientos se aglomeraron en su mente por uno ó quizá dos segundos, llevándola muy lejos de su realidad. Los momentos felices al lado de amigos y familia, las diversiones, risas, angustias y tristezas; saliendo siempre adelante por y para ellos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con su agresor frente a ella, preparado para dar el golpe final. Se dio valor y viró la cabeza al lado contrario del hombre, quien tomó ese gesto como temor a la inevitable muerte. Hinata, en cambio, tenía un último deseo antes de morir: Verlo, a él y su brillante sonrisa, aunque sea una última vez.

Y lo encontró, ahí a unos cuantos metros tirado en el suelo. A sabiendas de que antes hubiera dudado y hubiera temido por que el destino del hombre al que amaba podía ser igual al suyo, sonrío.

Sintió una repentina paz rodearle porque aunque aquel rubio yaciera sobre el pasto, herido, privándole la visión de aquellos ojos similares al reflejo del mar, sabía que tomaría un camino diferente al suyo. El Uzumaki se levantaría y proclamaría la victoria para Konoha. De una forma u otra el ganaría esa guerra, porque ese era su camino ninja… ¡Jamás rendirse! ¡Llegar a ser el mejor! Y vaya que lo había conseguido.

Había vuelto luego de cinco años de distanciamiento de su villa natal, pero regresó solo cuando había cumplido su meta: una tarde nublada Naruto Uzumaki volvió a Konoha a la par de Sasuke Uchiha.

Aún recuerda el sentimiento de orgullo que le embargo aquel día. Se había sentido tan feliz de volver a verlo que no dudo a la hora del recibimiento. El hecho de que haya olvidado por completo su timidez y se haya lanzado a abrazarlo es algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría, le había traído preciosas consecuencias.

Explosiones, choques de kunais y shurikens, jadeos, gritos lastimeros, sollozos y muerte se percibía a su alrededor, pero ella confiaba en que abriera los ojos; quizá no a tiempo para salvarla a ella, pero sí para salvar a toda la aldea. Naruto despertaría y acabaría con el enemigo.

Escuchó la risa burlona de su contrincante, después sintió su pie sobre su pecho, apoyándose sobre ella. Crispó las cejas y se mordió el labio, evitando gemir de dolor. No le daría el gusto.

Sus heridas profundas seguían sangrando y las superficiales le ardían; su visión era borrosa y respirar le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo perderse y la conciencia comenzó a abandonarla. Con una sonrisa amarga cerró los ojos con pesadez, dejándose vencer.

Lo último que vio, justo como deseaba, fue su rostro…sus ojos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, invadida por una fuerza desconocida, tal vez motivada por aquel reflejo azul en su mirada. Sin saber porque ó de donde, el ninja fue derrumbado, repentinamente atacado por el _Jūken,_ dañando rápidamente sus órganos internos. Fue un ataque ejercido con tanta fuerza que su muerte fue rápida, cayendo lentamente en medio de aquel charco de sangre.

Hinata se quedo parada en posición de combate unos segundos más, con la palma de su mano frente a su rostro, hasta que fue llamada por la gravedad al suelo. Exhaló con dificultad, recostada boca abajo sobre aquel liquido rojo, luchando magistralmente por que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones.

Al final dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pasto, apenas respirando. Recordó que de camino al bosque había visto a Sakura. Había notado la desesperación en sus ojos verdes, mientras intentaba darle un tratamiento decente a su maestra a mitad de la calle, en medio de alboroto y miedo. Entonces las manos de Tsunade detuvieron las temblorosas palmas de su alumna, que emanaban leve chakra verde, y, susurrando algunas palabras para la de pelo rosa; sonriendo, había dejado este mundo, ante el llanto desconsolado de la Haruno. Recordó también a Jiraiya−sama, como a pesar de la tortura, del dolor y la agonía, había muerto recordando lo que amaba y con una sonrisa. Incluso el tercer Hokage había muerto protegiéndolos a ellos, sonriendo; con la certeza de que el fuego que residía en sus almas jamás se apagaría, y que ellos lucharían a su nombre por su aldea. Por lo que amaban.

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas perdiéndose en el húmedo pasto. Su borrosa vista enfocó a Naruto, tirado en el pasto con heridas menos importantes que las de ella, pero aún así inconsciente. Fue cuando notó el brazo del Uzumaki moverse y sus ojos abrirse pesadamente.

Hinata sonrió. Proteger su villa, defender a sus seres queridos, honrar a su familia, mejorar día a día. ¡Ese era su camino ninja!

Y como el tercero lo había dicho en su último suspiro, cualquier ninja daría su vida por su aldea y por los suyos. Eso haría ella, en nombre de todos los sacrificios: por los que pelearían las siguientes batallas, por los que luchaban en ese momento, por los que se protegían a ellos mismos y a otros, por todos ellos… por sus amigos, su familia y por él… ella daría su vida. Más importante aún, se sacrificaría por la pequeña llama que comenzaría a arder con la ayuda y el entusiasmo de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto recobró la conciencia, la vio tumbada sobre al pasto, al lado de un ninja enemigo. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, mientras ella cerraba lentamente los ojos, sonriendo y pronunciando en un último exhalo de aire su nombre.

Durante la guerra ninja, esa fue la última vez que Naruto vio a Hinata, pues inmediatamente llego el equipo médico de Sakura, lista para auxiliar a la Hyuuga. El Uzumaki, tal y como se lo había prometido, siguió protegiendo Konoha, peleando contra enemigos poderosos, arriesgando su vida. Rogando en cada suspiro que Hinata estuviera bien; que aquello que había visto fuera un simple desmayo, aún con esas heridas, pedía que no fuera aquello, no a Hinata. Nunca se perdonaría si la persona que más amaba moría sin que él lo pudiera impedir.

Los contrincantes bajaban radicalmente en número, tenía a todo el equipo ANBU ayudándolo, entre ellos su mejor amigo, quien procuraba no separarse mucho de él. También Neji, quien cegado con la misma preocupación que él, peleaba de una manera torpe y lenta. Fue así como disolvieron por completo al poderío enemigo, trayendo consigo la victoria para Konoha.

* * *

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. Respiraba entrecortadamente dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas, como cuando era la pequeña asustadiza niña de doce años; pero esta vez no le importó mostrar debilidad ó impotencia. Lo único que tenía en mente era aquel delicado rostro blanquecino, mallugado y descompuesto. Tal como había pasado con su maestra, ella no pudo hacer nada por ella.

¿De qué le servían tantos años de entrenamiento sí no podía hacer nada por la gente que amaba?

Se sentía impotente, inútil y patética. Ahora no sabía cómo confrontarlo. Si tan solo ella no hubiera demorado tanto curando las heridas de algunos ninjas metros atrás, habría llegado a tiempo para ayudarla, entonces la cosa sería diferente; hubiera podido salvarla y ahora no tendría que enfrentarse a su mayor temor. Ver la angustia en los ojos de él.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado, escucho su nombre salir débilmente por sus labios, llamándola. Venía junto a Sasuke y Neji, los tres se veían cansados, pero afortunadamente sin alguna herida profunda.

Al trió le bastó ver como Sakura hacia contacto con los ojos azules e inmediatamente cortaba toda conexión con ellos, bajando el rostro, quizá avergonzada. En ese momento Naruto deseo no estar ahí, pidió con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla de la cual Hinata lo despertaría con un tierno beso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, evitando las lágrimas y esperando que llegara el momento en que fuera despertado; más solo escucho el llanto de Sakura y vio de reojo los puños apretados de Neji.

Camino entre ellos bajo la atenta mirada de todos en aquel hospital. Corrió la cortina que lo separaba de ella y la vio tenida en la camilla, así como siempre había deseado tenerla: tranquilamente dormida. Sin embargo ahora que se encontraba tranquila no estaba dormida, y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Tomó su delicada mano que colgaba por un lado de la camilla y la puso sobre su vientre, admirándola por última vez, dejando ahora que el miedo se apoderara de su ser. Porque lo sabía, sin ella estaba sólo, sentía que no tenía cabida o razón en ese mundo. Le asustaba volver a pasar noches en vela, temía el solo pensar que ya no despertaría viendo sus encantadores ojos. Odiaba no tenerla a su lado.

Delineó su rostro con sus manos e inclinándose la beso por última vez. Solo un leve roce de labios que por escasos segundos lo lleno de tranquilidad. Seguidamente salió de ahí, aparentando fuerza y valentía, pero sus amigos pudieron ver que en el fondo estaba destrozado. Pero no podía dejar vencerse, porque ahora tenía una razón para salir adelante y vivir, una razón por la cual lucharía sin descanso y protegería −con su vida sí era necesario− a la aldea de la Hoja.

* * *

Días pasaron desde el enfrentamiento, la villa se encontraba en un estado deplorable del que poco a poco se disponían a salir. La guerra había sido ganada gracias a la alianza con la Arena, quienes había aparecido en el último minuto ayudando.

Ahora, reunidos en aquel extenso campo, todos vestían de negro, mientras Naruto con su capa de Hokage tallaba los últimos nombres en el monumento a los caídos. Acarició lentamente el nombre de su esposa sobre aquella piedra hasta que sintió los pequeños brazos de Minato aferrándose a sus piernas. Cariñosamente lo cargó y miró sus ojos, aquellos ojos que había heredado de su madre y que ahora mismo se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo abrazó y escondió su pequeño rostro en su cuello. Los demás veían con pena a Naruto, sus amigos mejor que nadie conocían su dolor.

Pero Naruto sonrió, quizá con pena, tal vez de dolor, pero sonrió iluminando el corazón de su hijo. Ahora que era Hokage y padre soltero tenía una gran razón para seguir viviendo, porque tener a Minato era como tener una parte de su amada con él. Amaba a su hijo y por el protegería a la aldea, confiado en que Hinata los protegería a ambos desde arriba.

* * *

/Edited.

Reviews?


End file.
